


Two men alone, yet together, in their sadness

by rhi_stone



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Episode 4x04, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers for series four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhi_stone/pseuds/rhi_stone
Summary: Ross comforts Dwight after the death of his daughter, Sarah.





	Two men alone, yet together, in their sadness

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was so emotional I had to write something and this is just something short that came to me in the middle of the night, hope you enjoy.

Dwight stumbled through the door, his eyes wet with unshed tears; before the emotions suddenly erupted from within. Since knowing his daughter was going to die, he had not cried. He had remained strong – for Caroline, for Sarah – to preserve the façade of happiness and even to create a sense of false hope for himself to survive on. But now the fate he imagined had realised itself and all his emotions came flooding out.

Ross saw his best friend almost fall to the floor with grief; and all he could do was hold him. Wrap his strong arms around Dwight’s weak body and hold him while he grieved. Ross felt utterly helpless. His presence was all he could give, and it could never even begin to fix the gaping hole that now lay in Dwight’s heart. The loss of a loved one was painful but with a child it felt like the end.

Suddenly to Ross this all felt familiar. He thought back to when he himself was in Dwight’s position. When Julia died - Dwight had held Ross whilst he cried. He had stood by him whilst Ross carried Julia’s tiny coffin towards her grave. He had remained by his side to help him through his mourning. And Ross would do the same.

These memories made Ross want to cry, for the people lost before their time, not even given a chance to live the lives they were destined to live. For Julia, for Sarah, for so many others in this world – even for Hugh (for no-one deserved this fate). So Ross held Dwight even tighter than before and together they wept: two men alone, yet together, in their sadness.


End file.
